I'm In Love With The Lone Wolf
by MoxleyUnstable
Summary: With help from her mentor and Bullet Club brethren Ashley Carter has successfully signed with WWE and was ready to make a name for herself in the big leagues. Along the way, she runs into the Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin. He comes off as a cold hearted, terrifying man who's hard to get along with. People warned her about his cold nature, but she was determined to get to know him.
1. The Arrival

I took a deep breath as I got out of the car and breathed in the fresh crisp air of Orlando, Florida. I looked over at the WWE Performance Center, the place that will help me achieve my dreams of becoming a top star in WWE. "Well if it isn't little Ashley," a southern and very familiar voice called out to me as I grabbed my bag from the back seat. "Uncle AJ!" I giggled, shutting my car and ran over to a person I knew all too well, AJ Styles. "Ugh. Stop calling me that already," he sighed, smiling as he caught me in his arms and hugged me. "Never," I said as we untangled ourselves and did the usual Too Sweet. He was a great help with my career starting out and had made me the first female Bullet Club member. We traveled the world together, winning titles and helping Bullet Club succeed. After he, Gallows, and Anderson left to join WWE, I continued to travel the world with Bullet Club with Kenny as the new leader. A few months later, I received a call and was given the news that I never thought I would ever receive. I eagerly accepted and now I'm here at the Performance Center to get some training and to have a practice match. "Whatever. You look great. Did you get more tattoos since the last time I saw you," he asked, looking at my arms. "Yeah, but I'm not done with my sleeves. Still need color. Might get some more later," I shrugged, "got more piercings too." "I'm not surprised. So, you ready? Don't be nervous. Just be yourself. Loosen up. I'm your sparring partner since I've been helping you train for years. As for promo, no swearing." I took a few deep breaths and nodded as he lead me inside.

My eyes wandered, looking at all of the other wrestlers and trainers working and looked at all of the equipment that were available. "You can come here any time you want if you ever need extra help with anything," AJ explained as I followed him to an empty ring, "locker rooms and the showers are over there. Go get changed and come back." "Thanks, AJ." I walked off to get changed and put my hair up before walking back to AJ. While I was distracted with putting on my gloves, I walked into someone. "Excuse me. Wasn't paying too much attention," I said nervously, looking at the guy I just walked into then looked up to see him staring me down. He had long hair and also had a sleeve of tattoos and a tattoo on his chest that peeked out of his tank top. He looked me over, his eyes glued on me as AJ ran up behind him. "Hey, Ashley. This is Baron Corbin. Baron, this is my great friend, Ashley Carter. She just signed with WWE," he introduced us. "Hi," I flashed a smile, but he just grunted and walked off. "Ah don't let it get to you. He's always like that. Come on. Hunter and Vince are waiting." "Wait, what?! Why is the boss here?!" "To see you in action and determine whether or not to have you immediately put on the main roster or NXT." "What? I'm okay with being in NXT," I said as he pulled me closer to the ring. "Yeah, but because of our history together in Bullet Club, they're considering having you on the main roster and valet with me and the boys. You still do the whole crazy psycho gimmick, right? With the face paint?" "From time to time, yeah." "That's another reason why they want you on the main roster. You'll be very different from the rest of the women." I nodded as we stopped and in front of me were the two men who will be handling my future. "Hello, sirs. Thank you for the opportunity," I said, smiling to hide how nervous I was. "Well, after seeing some matches and listening to AJ, Luke, Karl, and Finn, we think that you would fit in perfectly around here," Vince smiled. "But we could always use someone like you in NXT. Just a thought," Paul smiled as AJ motioned for me to get in the ring. I stepped through the ropes and stretched and rolled my shoulders as AJ grabbed some pads and put them on. "Let's see how good you got since I left," he smirked, holding up the pads. I glared at him and started throwing punch after punch, barely giving him time to move and cover up. "Alright alright. Knock it off," he yelled at me and I stopped, shrugging my shoulders. "Wow. That's impressive," Vince acknowledged, giving me a nod. "Thank you." "Now show them how you wrestle," AJ said as he tossed the pads and got into position. I looked at him as Paul held up his hand. "Ready? Begin!" AJ and I locked up and we wrestled for dominance before I managed to flip him over for a side headlock. He escaped and I hopped to my feet before we locked up once more. He released me and sent me into the ropes. I jumped and took him down with a head scissor. He hopped up and charged at me but I Matrix to avoid contact and turned to charge him, but he jumped over me. I glared as he smirked and he attempted to punch me, but I blocked his arm then picked him up onto my shoulders before dropping him with a Samoan Drop. I stood up and did a standing moonsault, but he moved out of the way and I landed on the canvas instead. He grabbed my leg and put me in the calf crusher and I scrambled for the rope. He rolled us away until we were in the middle of the ring. I scrambled and hooked my arm around his neck and slammed him down before moving away to the corner to rub my leg, wiggling it to get some circulation back. AJ recovered and ran into the corner, landing a forearm to my chest. I cough and scrambled out of the corner and staggered to my feet, leaning against the ropes. He rebound from the other side of the ropes and was heading towards me until I picked him up and slammed him down onto the mat. I quickly climbed to the top rope and jumped off with a shooting star press.

"Alright! Alright. That's good," Paul applauded as people around us joined in and applaud. I smiled and helped AJ to his feet. "You've definitely gotten better. I'm proud," he smiled as we got out of the ring. "You're definitely perfect for the main roster. You will debut soon. Now for the brand, I'm thinking Smackdown," Vince said, staring at me, "I would have you on Raw, but with Asuka undefeated and Nia Jax as a monster heel, Raw doesn't need anymore powerful women. Smackdown will be perfect. Plus you'll have AJ to help you out." "She also has Becky since those two go way back." "Well, I'll keep a spot open for you in NXT anyways so let me know if you need a change of scenery." I laughed and nodded as we shook hands. "Now that that's settled, get rested up because you'll be hitting the road soon." Vince shook my hand before he and Paul left. "Wow," I breath a sigh of relief as AJ patted my shoulder. "Ready for this crazy world of WWE?" "Ready as I'll ever be." I looked around at what will be my new life until my eyes landed on the man I bumped into earlier, Baron Corbin. He was leaning against the wall, watching me until our eyes met. He smirked and walked off, not looking back. "Earth to Ashley." I shook my head and looked over at AJ. "Come on. Back to work." I let out an exaggerated groan as he laughed and we got back in the ring for more training.


	2. He's A Mystery

After getting my butt kicked by AJ and learning some moves, I got cleaned up and changed before walking out of the performance center with AJ. "Thanks again for your help. I'm so glad that you're here. I would've been lost without you." "Aw. It's nothing, darling. I'm always happy to help my student." I raised an eyebrow as we walked over to my car. "Since when have I been your student?" "Since you joined Bullet Club," he smiled. I rolled my eyes as I popped the trunk and tossed my bag inside. I shut the trunk and walked back over to the driver side. "Make sure you get some rest because you start traveling. Want to ride with me? It'll be like old times." "Sure. Better than being alone. You still have my number?" He fished out his phone and held it out to me. I shook my head and put my number in his phone before handing it back to him. "I'll call you and let you know when to meet me at the airport." I nodded as a car pulled up and honked. The passenger side window rolled down and Baron looked at us. "Ready to go or should I leave you here," he yelled at AJ. "That's my cue. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and gave him a Too Sweet before he went up to Baron's car and got in. Baron looked at me for a moment before driving off. "Okay... That's weird." I shrugged and got into the car and started the car, driving back to the hotel that I was staying at while I was in town.

Once I arrived to the hotel and went up to my room, I laid in bed, my mind raising about everything that happened today. As of today, I'm going to be a WWE superstar. I still couldn't get over the shock of becoming a WWE superstar. It was like a dream come true, except that dream is now a reality and now I can show my skills to a much bigger audience. I couldn't stop smiling as I stood up and got ready for bed. I laid back down and decided to scroll through my social media when I noticed that I gained new followers. I didn't think much of it until I noticed a familiar face and stopped my scrolling. Baron Corbin had followed me on both Instagram and Twitter. A smile formed on my face when I saw his name. "Maybe he doesn't hate me after all. We can be friends." I quickly followed him back before setting my phone down and rolled over, exhaustion catching up and I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, I was waken up by the sound of my phone ringing. After fumbling around, I managed to get my phone and answered. "Hello," I mumbled, still buried under the covers. "Come on, Ash! Time to get up and go. Meet us at the airport. They have Starbucks." I shot up immediately and threw the covers off of me. "I'll be there soon!" I heard him laughing on the other end of the phone. "I knew that would get you up. Never change." He hung up, saving me the time as I quickly got prepared for the day and packed up all of my things and went downstairs to check out. I made my way outside and got in the rental car. I looked myself over and made sure that everything was in order before driving to the airport. I parked at the rental car place and returned the keys before walking through the terminal. I stopped at the little Starbucks and bought a coffee and a sandwich before looking around for AJ. "It shouldn't be this hard to find a short guy with long hair around here," I mumbled between bites of my sandwich. I pulled my phone out and started to call him when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and looked up to see Baron staring down at me. "Good morning," I smiled at him, but he just remained silent. "Um... I was looking for AJ. Have you seen him?" Again, silence as he stares at me. I began to grow nervous under his gaze until he smirked and nodded before motioning for me to follow him. I sighed with relief and tried to calm my racing heart as I followed behind him.

I studied his much larger frame as we walked through the crowd. He was very muscular with lots of interesting tattoos on his arm. His long black hair was peeking out from under the beanie that he was wearing. I couldn't help but stare in awe at how amazing he looked then quickly shook my head of the strange thoughts entering my mind when he stopped and I barely managed to stop before walking into him. "Finally. You're more trouble than you're worth, you know that," AJ said as he stood up. "Sorry..." He sighed and ruffled my hair. "It's fine. As long as you're here on time and didn't miss the flight. Thanks for finding her, Baron." "No problem. It was easy to spot her. Not many heavily tattooed, red and black hair, many piercings, short, pale women walking around here," he smirked. "Okay, you didn't have to say all that," I frowned and he shrugged his shoulders. I started to retort when the intercom announced our flight was boarding. "Anyways, let's get going. Time to get this party started," AJ said, grabbing my wrist. "You're still a big dork as always," I laughed as we made our way through the crowd, AJ keeping a firm grip on my wrist so I wouldn't get separate from them. We made it through and was finally boarding our plane. AJ found his seat which was in the further back of the plane. "When we land, I'll wait for you so we can get a rental. Maybe you can use your charm to get us a good deal." I rolled my eyes as I kept walking until I found my seat. "The window seat is mine," I smiled as I sat down and got comfortable. I put in my earbuds and got lost to my music when I noticed someone standing to the side of me putting their bag up high. I didn't pay them any attention and continued to scroll through my playlist when I felt something bump against my leg. I looked up and almost jumped out of my skin when I realized that my seat mate was Baron. He was staring intently at me before motioning for me to remove my earbuds. I paused my music and pulled out my earbuds before looking at him. "I like your tattoos," he said, pointing at my arm, "glad to see the company starting to hire more inked up girls around here." "Thanks. I just love looking different from everyone else, as if it's not already obvious by my hair and the piercings," I giggled, "you have a lot of cool tattoos too." He gave me the first smile I've ever seen since meeting him as he rubbed his arms. "Thanks. It's addicting, isn't it? You go get one tattoo then next thing you know, you're practically covering your body with different ink." "Yes! I told myself, just one skull and a rose," I pointed to the skull and rose on my shoulder, "then the next thing I knew, I'm planning my arm and leg sleeves," I motioned down the right side of my body, giggling. "You have a leg tattoo also?" I nodded, scrolling through my phone for a picture of my tattoos and showed him. "Wow. These are amazing. Same artist?" "Yeah. My childhood friend from Russia, Andrei, did all of them for me. He's the best guy ever. I don't go to anyone, but him." He nodded as he returned my phone, our fingers brushed against each other. I smiled as he looked at me. "Russia, huh? Is that where you're from?" "Born and raised in Moscow. My dad's from Germany. You may not hear the German in my accent, but make me mad and you'll see my German side." He held his hands up in surrender. "I don't want to get on your bad side then." I shook my head chuckling as the plane finally took to the sky. "Don't worry. That takes a lot of work. Just ask AJ. He'll tell you." "You two have a long history together, huh?" "Yeah. He's like my big brother. All of them are like my brothers, actually. AJ, Finn, Luke, Karl, Adam, and the rest of Bullet Club. I was the only official female to join them. It was a lot of fun and I learned a lot from everyone." "You're going to miss the others, aren't you," he asked. "Yeah, but I hang out with them when I have days off so it's fine. Who knows? Maybe one day, all of Bullet Club will be in WWE." "Well, when that happens, I want to join. Have my own Bullet Club shirt would be sweet." I chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were Mr. Lone Wolf? Mr. Loner?" He chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah, but Bullet Club is awesome. I leave all of that behind to be a badass Bullet Club member." I rolled my eyes as I looked at him. All of my fear and worry had disappeared and now I felt more at ease around him as we continued to idly chat.


	3. Meeting The Ladies of Smackdown

I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I began to wake from my slumber. I felt something smooth and warm against my cheek and rubbed my cheek against it until I felt it move. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Baron looking over at me. I looked down and realized that I was resting against his arm and had just rubbed my cheek against it. My face heated up and I wanted to go into the deepest darkest hole and never come out. "I'm so sorry!" I immediate apologized as I straightened up and tried to act natural. "Don't worry about it. You looked like you were comfortable so I didn't want to wake you. At least you didn't drool on me. That's all I ask." I whined and covered my face with my hands as I wanted to disappear. I sighed and looked out of the window as the plane finally touched down for the landing. I couldn't wait to get off the plane and go straight to AJ so they can get going. "Hey.." I looked over at him and saw a smile on his face. "Don't feel embarrassed. Just be glad that I'm not some weirdo who would done something like take a picture or something." I nodded slowly as people around us started to leave their seats and exit the plane. Baron grabbed our stuff and we safely got off the plane and I immediately looked around for AJ. Baron tapped me on the shoulder. "Found him. Let's go." I smiled and nodded as we walked closer to the terminal and sure enough, there was AJ, waiting for us. "Hey, you two. Ready to get our stuff and go grab a bite to eat before we hit the road?" "Yes! I'm starving," I said, hugging AJ as he chuckled. "Let's hurry up then. Baron, small warning about her. The hungrier she gets, the angrier she gets which means she will destroy anything in her path." I glared at him and punched him in the arm. "Sounds like my kind of company then," Baron chuckled as we went inside to collect our things then rented a car.

Baron and AJ loaded all of our stuff while I sat in the passenger seat. "I think you should sit in the back," Baron said, opening the passenger side. "Why?! I was here first!" "You're short and don't need the leg room and AJ will start off driving so you get the backseat." I shook my head and went to close the door, but it didn't budge with him in the way. "Move!" "Make me," he smirked, folding his arms. "Kids, no fighting," AJ sighed as he got behind the wheel and looked at us, "Ash, just get in the back. It's not that big of a deal." "Not a big deal? I was here first. He should get in the back, not me!" "Again, you have short legs. I have long legs and need all of the room," Baron explained. I crossed my arms and turned my back to him. "I'm not moving." "Have it your way then." I smiled in victory until strong arms wrapped around me and I was pulled out of the seat. "Put me down!" "Oh I will," he declared, opening the back door and shoved me inside before shutting the door and got in the passenger seat. "Alright let's go," he said as he adjusted the seat. I stared at AJ who shrugged and started driving. I glared at Baron and moved so I was sitting behind AJ. I removed my shoes and socks and stretched my legs so my feet were resting on Baron's arm. "Move your feet!" "I needed the room to stretch out," I mocked,wiggling my toes. He rolled his eyes as AJ laughed at us. "I better not leave you two alone. You might kill each other." "He started it." "No I didn't. I gave my reasons why I should ride shotgun," Baron said, pinching the bottom of my foot, causing me to pull them back. "Bully." "Short stuff." "Giant idiot." "Shrimp." "Enough! That's it. Both of you. Gah. Feels like I'm dealing with my kids," AJ sighed. "You gonna put us in time out or something," I muttered. Baron chuckled as AJ shook his head. "Let's get you fed fast. You're way too sassy when you're hungry." Baron looked back at me. "Good one" he mouthed, making me smile as we stopped at a fast food place and grabbed some breakfast to go.

After we had our breakfast and was once again back on the road, I stretched out on the backseat, eyes closed with my music blasting in my ears as I took comfort in the long car ride ahead, dozing off peacefully. "Dude, can I ask you something," Baron spoke up as he looked back at me then looked at AJ. "Sure. What's up? Need career advice?" Baron rolled his eyes. "No. Well, not yet at least. What's her story?" "Ash?" Baron nodded as a smirk appeared on AJ's face. "What, you interested in her or something?" "Just tell me." AJ chuckled and nodded. "Ashley has to be one of the hardest and toughest chicks on the planet. I'm not just saying that because I helped trained her. I'm saying that because I practically watched her grow up in this business. She loves it. She wanted to destroy the stereotype that models can't wrestle and boy did she shut up doubters. I've seen her moonsault from the top of a steel cage. I've seen her get put through glass, thumbtacks, barbwire boards. Heck, she took a 3D from the Dudley Boys. Before joining the Bullet Club, she took a Superkick from me and the Young Bucks. She's not like most...well, I probably shouldn't say that. She's definitely different and unique. I'm just glad WWE was willing to give her a try. She'll bring a lot of good to the women's division, especially if she paints herself." "Paint herself?" "Oh dude. You're in for a treat when she turns into the death dealer. I won't spoil it. It's something that you have to see for yourself." Baron nodded as he looked over his shoulder again. "Is she...?" "Dating anyone? No. Heard that she's still single. Only men in her life are her dad, brothers, and a dog." "How many brothers?" "One older brother who's built kinda like Kane and a twin brother. They look so much alike from same hair length to almost the same tattoos if you're not looking closely enough at them. You sure are asking a lot of questions. You sure you're not interested?" "Shut up, AJ," Baron huffed and leaned against the passenger door as AJ laughed. I stretched and turned to lay on my side, shivering slightly when the cool air from the AC reached my bare arms. I felt something warm engulf me followed by a sweet scent and instantly relaxed as the car ride continued.

Late in the afternoon, we reached our town for a house show and went to the hotel. I felt the car had came to a stop and woke up, rubbing my eyes as I sat up, something sliding off me. I looked down and saw that a flannel shirt was placed over me. I knew that AJ wasn't much for flannel and the shirt was way too big so I knew that this was Baron's shirt. "It's about time you woke up," Baron called out to me as I stared down at the shirt in a daze. "Sorry. Guess I was really tired." "That's alright. You need to rest up while you can before getting accustomed to the hectic schedule," AJ chuckled as he parked. "Let's check in and I'm going to go check out the gym. Heard it was nice." He shut off the engine and got out to go get his bags from the back. "Oh. Um here's your shirt. Thanks for letting me borrow it." "You looked cold so I just threw it on you. Hope you didn't drool on it." I rolled my eyes and punched his arm before getting out and went to the trunk to get my bags and immediately walked into the hotel, not bothering to wait on them. "What did you say to her now," AJ sighed as Baron tossed his bag over his shoulder. "Just told her that she better not have drooled on my shirt." "Geez. I thought me and the boys teased her a lot. I think you're worse than all of us," AJ teased as he shut the trunk and walked to the entrance with Baron. "I'm just messing around with her and toughening her up." "Just because you're tall doesn't mean that she won't attempt to take you out." Baron smirked as they headed to the front desk, his eyes on Ashley as she talked to the man behind the desk. "I'd like to see her try." AJ shook his head as they reached the front desk.

"Yes. Thank you so much," I smiled as the manager handed me a key to my room. I felt a presence behind me and looked up to see Baron towering above me, AJ standing next to him. "Using your charm to get a great room again," AJ smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just asked for rooms and got us settled on the third floor," I simply shrugged as the manager handed AJ and Baron their own room keys. I gathered up my things and walked off to the direction of the elevators. "Wow. She is awesome," Baron muttered. "Oh shut up," AJ scoffed and walked to catch up to me. I got onto the elevator and waited for the other two before pushing the button for our floor. "I hope these are good rooms like you used to score for us in Japan." "You guys just didn't know how to talk to people. You have to know what you want and express it in a way that they understand." "Translation: she flirts her way to the best rooms and gets the royal treatment." "I believe you," Baron chuckled. "Oh shut up, both of you. Next time, I'll just get you two the janitors closet." The doors opened and I immediately walked out, headed down the hall to my room. I pushed in my key and opened the door, shutting it immediately before turning on the lights and set my bags down. I looked around the clean room before plopping down onto the soft bed, melting into it. "Finally, something other than a hard back seat," I mumbled, stretching out. I rolled over as my phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket to see a Twitter message from Becky. "Let's meet up later for lunch. Want to introduce you to the others. Can't wait to hug you!" I smiled and typed out a reply when someone knocked on my door. I put my phone down after sending the reply and walked over to the door and opened it. "Um hey, Baron. What's up?" He rubbed his neck as he looked at me. "Thanks for getting me the room. It's nice. Also don't tell anyone I thanked you. I have a rep to keep," he mumbled before turning around and returned to his room. "Uh...okay." I shut the door and got ready for my lunch date with the girls.

Baron groaned the moment he got back to his room. "Thanks for the room? That was so lame. Why couldn't I ask her to hang out," he mumbled, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "She must think that I'm an idiot for that." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out what was going on. He was never like the around the other girls he would occasionally hang around. Why was she so different? Was it because she was different from the others? Was it because she also shared his love for tattoos? He couldn't figure it out, but he wanted to find out what was happening to him. He took a few deep breaths and mentally pumped himself up before walking out of his room once more. He was fully prepared to ask her if she would like to hang out so he could figure out why she was affecting him so much.

I finished brushing my hair and checked my makeup when my phone buzzed. I read the message that Becky sent, letting me know where we were going to eat at. I typed the reply and grabbed my purse before heading to the door and opened it. "Oh, hey again. What are you doing here now," I giggled at Baron as I stepped out and shut the door. "Oh. Uh...are you heading out somewhere right now?" I nodded as I looked at him. "Becky wants to introduce me to the rest of the girls so we're going out for lunch. Did you need something?" I watched as his shoulders slumped a little. "Oh no...I was...just going to see AJ. Thought that you might want to tag along, but you have plans so I'll just go to him," he chuckled before walking down the hall and knocked on AJ's door. I walked to the elevator and got on, going down to the lobby to get to my waiting Uber to head to my destination.

Baron sighed, leaning against the wall as the door opened. "Why are you knocking," AJ asked, raising an eyebrow. "I need help. I don't know what's wrong with me when it comes to her." "You have a crush. It's fine. Just be yourself and you might win her over or whatever." "I can't. Every time I'm around her, my mind gets jumbled and I say stupid shit like thank you for the room." AJ stared, fighting back the laugh. "You told her that? Wow, you're hopeless," he chuckled. "Shut up. I saw her and my brain just stopped working. I was going to ask her if she wanted to go hang out, but I couldn't get it out, and just lied saying that I was coming to see you. She had plans anyways. Something about Becky inviting her to lunch with the girls," he sighed. "Relax. We're all on Smackdown so we'll be traveling together so you can be awkward all you want," AJ teased. "Alright, you know what?!" AJ held up his hands. "Chill out. Look, just take some time to clear your head. Instead of trying so hard to figure out how to act, how about studying her, but not like a creep." Baron stared at him and AJ sighed. "You see how she is around me. Just watch how she interacts with others and see how others interact with her then you figure out how to talk and act around her." "AJ, you're a genius!" "I don't get that too often. Thanks," AJ smiled with pride. "I should start today. Didn't you say that she loves videogames? I'm sure Woods would love to hang out with her and put her on his YouTube channel," Baron suggested, pulling out his phone. "Yeah, but how will you fit in with all of this?" "Duh, I'll randomly show up just to see what's going on," Baron stated, dialing Xavier's number before walking back to his room. "He's completely lost it," AJ chuckled to himself as he closed the door.

I got out of my Uber in front of the restaurant that Becky told me to meet her at. My heart was pounding in my chest from being nervous about meeting the rest of the ladies of Smackdown. "Well, if it isn't the zombie assassin herself," a familiar Irish accent called out to me. I turned around and smiled as Becky ran up to me and we embraced. "Miss Lass Kicker, we meet again," I giggled as we pulled apart, "I can't believe that we're finally together again. It's been so long." "Yer telling me, lass. Look at yer arms. I said no ink unless I give the okay." "Sorry, mom. I'll remember that next time." We hugged again before we walked inside. "The others aren't here yet so I have you to myself for a while. I saw that you've been killing it all over the world with a certain club, huh? How much fun was it," she asked as we were shown to a large table and sat down. "It was the best. I learned a lot from the guys and others from around the world." "Yeah. I saw that you even started painting yourself. You bringing that to WWE as well?" I shrugged as Becky raised her hand and waved. I looked over as Naomi, Lana, Tamina, Natayla, and Carmella headed for us. "Don't be nervous. They're really nice, I promise." I gave a nod as they reached the table, all smiling at me. "So this is the new member of the family," Naomi smiled. "Yep. This is my pal, Ashley. Whatever AJ tells you are all lies. She was my best friend first," Becky stated. "Technically, I met Finn before you, but I knew you longer than AJ so you're kind of right although I was around AJ the longest," I thought out loud. "Anyways, this is Naomi, Natayla, Carmella, Lana, and Tamina." "Nice to meet all of you. I look forward to working with all of you." Naomi sat next to me and gave me a side hug. "Welcome to the family, sis. We'll be here to help you with anything." "I'm so glad that Alexa and I won't be the only two newbies around so we can hang out and watch each other's back," Carmella said. "I can definitely help you with anything ring wise. Just say the word and I'll help," Natayla smiled proudly. "I doubt she'll need much help. I was at the performance center when she arrived. She got moves. Might have to train with her so we can see what we're up against," Tamina teased. "Well, if you need some help with promos, I can help you any time," Lana volunteered. "Wow. Thank you, all of you. I feel at home already," I said, looking around the table. They already accepted me as part of the WWE family and I couldn't ask for anything better. I couldn't stop smiling as we continued to talk and enjoyed a nice lunch together. I could tell that I would definitely fit right in with these lovely ladies. I just hope I can meet the other women over on Raw and that the encounter goes as great as this one. For now, I'm going to enjoy being around my new group of friends, whom I hope to learn as much as possible from each and every one of them.


	4. Bonding

"That was the best lunch ever! Thank for inviting me, Beck," I smiled as my new friends and I walked out of the restaurant. "No problem. I figured that since you're new around here, I would help you get to know the lovely ladies. Too bad Alexa and Maryse couldn't make it, but you'll see them soon enough," she said, patting my shoulder. "Besides, you better start getting used to this because this is a regular thing for us," Naomi stated. "Well, any time you girls go out, count me in, big time," I smiled as my phone buzzed. I checked it and raised an eyebrow as I looked at the screen. "Everything okay, love," Becky asked when she saw how quiet I have gotten. "Yeah...Xavier just invited me to play some game," I told her. "Oh Lord. You're in trouble. That man is crazy. He'll keep you laughing, especially if the rest of the crew is there," Naomi giggled. "Am I going to be in danger?" "No...of course not," Becky said. "Yeah. You might just get a cramp from laughing so hard," Lana said. I looked back down at my phone and sighed. "Well, guess it's been nice knowing all of you then." They laughed and we said our goodbyes before going our separate ways, except for Becky and I. Becky said that she would give me a ride to the arena where everyone would be getting ready to show up. I texted AJ and asked him to go to my room to grab my bag and change of clothes for me since I probably wouldn't be returning to the hotel any time soon.

We arrived at the arena and Becky took me around to meet some of the other members of the Smackdown roster before taking me to the locker room where Xavier and the others were hanging out. "Special delivery," Becky announced once we walked inside, putting her arm around my shoulders. Xavier looked over his shoulder and walked over to us. "So you're new around here. I'm Xavier..." "Austin Creed who thought he could beat my brother in Street Fighter V," I smirked at him. He chuckled some, looking me in the eyes. "I see Kenny has a big mouth as always. I will win next time!" We shared a look before laughing and shaking hands. "It's nice to finally meet you. Kenny wouldn't shut up about you." "Well, AJ told me a little about you so this will be a learning experience for us both." Big E let out a yell of frustration and hung his head as Kofi cheered. "What in the world are those two doing," Becky asked as we looked over at them. "Playing some UFC. I'm guessing Kofi is winning," Xavier chuckled. "All day, baby!" Kofi yelled as Big E glared at him. "I want to play!" I blurted out which caused everyone to look at me. "You play UFC?" "I eat, sleep, and breathe UFC. I wanted to do that, but wrestling was calling my name. I still got to train for UFC and MMA before I started training for wrestling." "She can't play! She'll be cheating," Big E yelled. "You're just scared that I'll beat you," I scoffed as everyone around us Ooh'd. "Kofi, take a break." Kofi held up his hands in surrender, passing me the controller as he got up so I could sit down. "Let me know how this ends," Becky whispered to Xavier before leaving. Big E and I selected our weight class and characters. I began to mentally focus on the game as we touched gloves before exchanging blows. Xavier stood behind us and watched for a while before pulling out his phone to text.

Baron was lounging around in the locker room, putting away his bags when AJ walked up next to him and put his bags down. "Not stalking Ashley," he teased as Baron rolled his eyes. "Shut up. She's still with the girls, probably gossiping and talking about makeup," he mumbled as his phone buzzed. "Oh come on. Don't tell me that you're upset over the girls stealing her from you," AJ teased as Baron checked his phone, a smile appearing on his face. "What? Why are you smiling?" Baron typed out his response before shoving his phone back into his pocket. "As of right now, there's a heated UFC battle between Big E and Ashley so I think I'm gonna go see who wins," Baron replied before walking out. "Big E and Ashley? That can't be good... well, I could use a good laugh." AJ put away his things before walking out to catch up to Baron.

I hummed to myself, smirking as I threw punch after punch followed by a few kicks for good measure as Big E growled in frustration. "Uce, just give up. She got you," Jey Uso chuckled as Xavier laughed. "I got her! I can win!" Xavier laughed harder at Big E's declaration. "She got you rocked, son. Just give up," Kofi said. "I heard that there's a beat down going on and I had to come see," AJ said as he walked up with Baron. "You guys missed the good stuff but this is almost over," Xavier said as he tried to catch his breath. "Yeah because I'm gonna win," Big E stated, causing everyone to laugh as AJ stood behind me and whistled when he saw the screen. "Yeah, she got you beat. You have no stamina left," he said as Big E pushed the buttons harder as if it would do something. I yawned and rolled my shoulders. "Guess I should go ahead and put him down for the count then," I sighed before pushing a few buttons and knocked out Big E's fighter. "What?!" I set the controller down as AJ rubbed my shoulders. "That's my champion," he chuckled as Big E put the controller down and sat back in his seat. "I'm sorry. Still friends," I smiled over at him. He looked at me then nodded. "Yeah. We still cool for now until I can beat you." I laughed and hugged him. "AJ, why didn't you tell me that you had a treasure of a player?" "Hey. I told you that she could play," AJ reminded him. "Yeah, but you never told me that she was this good." Big E got up and was quickly replaced with Jey Uso who smiled at me. "Let's see you take on a good player now." I shrugged as we set up a new match and began playing.

After going a few rounds, I sat the controller down as Jey sat there shaking his head as AJ held my hand up in victory. "This is why she's my champ," he declared as Xavier and Kofi decided to play a few rounds together. "Alright. Alright. She good. At least I'm man enough to admit it. So you know what? Welcome to WWE," Jey stated, extending a hand. "Thanks," I giggled, shaking his hand, "is this how you guys normally welcome people? They have to play a few games first?" "Pretty much. If not video games, then there's ping pong, basketball, dodgeball, etc," Xavier answered. "You guys should've played her in basketball then. You might've beat her," AJ chuckled. I raised an eyebrow and looked his way but he gave me a smile and a small wink, knowing that what he just said wasn't true, especially since he was the one who helped me learn how to shoot a basketball. "Next time! Me and you. One game," Big E declared, pointing at me. I sighed and nodded. "Fine. I guess I'll play if that'll make you feel better after the butt whooping you got today." The guys ooh'd at my comment, Baron chuckling as Big E stared at me. "That wasn't even necessary." I laughed and gave him a hug as he tried to act mad. I've never felt such a warm welcome before and I was so glad to have easily made friends so quickly. "Well after you destroy him in basketball, you have to play against a good player," Baron smirked, staring at me. "So you mean Breezy, right," I teased causing the others to laugh and Baron to chuckle. "Very funny. I meant me." "You're so on, Mr. Lone Wolf. May the best wrestler win, meaning me of course." The guys ooh'd as Baron tried to cover the small smile that was on his face. "This is going to be fun having you around here," Xavier stated. "Who do you think will out sass who: Ashley or Kofi," Big E chuckled. "I'm not sassy," Kofi and I said in unison causing everyone to laugh.


End file.
